


My Name Between Your Teeth

by knight_enchanter



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, handjobs, i am weak trash and i will not survive the winter like this, it's cutesy dirty talk, it's porn it's literally just porn, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 22:37:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1321774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_enchanter/pseuds/knight_enchanter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doc and Wash have a little personal time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Name Between Your Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> This has been a long time coming, I have a tag full of docington headcanons on my tumblr and haven't put them to practical use until now.

Wash breathes in deep, feeling Doc’s neatly trimmed nails digging into his back as he drags his mouth across the soft curve of his jaw. Doc is softness, sweetness, pliant and yielding underneath him, head tilting back to expose his neck, and Wash takes the bait, lips and teeth nibbling the smooth expanse of skin. He hears Doc’s whimpers dissolve into breathless giggles, feels him turn his head to press a kiss to the shell of his ear, and he can’t suppress his shiver.

He pulls away, admiring the fresh marks on Doc’s neck. “You’re a tease,” he mutters, but Doc just grins at him, all flushed cheeks and soft laughter, and he can’t keep a bit of a smile off his own face, especially when the hands at his back move up to pull him into a kiss. Doc kisses him like he’s a dessert that he wants to savor, soft pecks and the occasional nip at his lips, never taking too much too fast. He reaches for the same hands that press softly against his jaw and presses them into the bed, holding the medic down by his forearms, just tight enough to keep him in place.

Doc arches against him, eager for contact, for just a little bit of friction between them, and he reciprocates, grinding down against the medic’s hips. He leans down, teeth catching the sensitive shell of Doc’s ear, and Doc whimpers. “Sensitive,” he observes with a quiet chuckle, and Doc squirms beneath him.

He lets him go for the moment, sits up to take off his shirt, and Doc’s hands are on him immediately, chasing the fabric up over his abs, his chest, past his collarbone and finally into his slightly-greying hair. Wash lets him for a moment, feeling Doc’s eyes on him, trying not to fidget self-consciously –he’s not exactly flawless, after all, and parts of him are littered with scars, memories of missions gone wrong stitched into his flesh like train tracks.

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer,” he says, voice dripping with sarcasm, an old defense mechanism he can’t seem to let go. But Doc meets his eyes with a smile, pulls him into another kiss and lets his hands wander, pressing into a nasty stretch of webbed tissue just beneath Wash’s ribcage and caressing it with his thumb.

Wash freezes against him for just a moment before relaxing into the touch. It’s a strange feeling, having the ugliest parts of him on display like this, but he knows Doc has probably seen far worse things in his career. Still, the way Doc pulls away to whisper “Perfect” against his lips makes something inside him swell with affection.

Doc, satisfied that he’s made his point now that Wash’s face is a pleasant shade of pink, pulls away to take off his own shirt and chucks it off to the side where it joins Wash’s on the floor. No sooner has the shirt left his hand than Wash is on him, lips and teeth at his neck and a hand trailing down his chest to the hem of his pants. Doc arches again, hips bucking in an effort to meet Wash’s wandering hand, and buries his own hands back into Wash’s hair, slipping up the back of his neck. The moment he does, though, Wash jerks away with an undignified snarl, pinning Doc’s hand to the bed, grey eyes blown wide with surprise and fear.

Doc doesn’t move, doesn’t _dare_ try, not when the man above him could tear him apart at the seams like he’s tissue paper. “Wash,” he whispers, keeping the tremble of out his voice, at least for the moment. Wash doesn’t react, only continues to breathe heavily, his grip tight and his eyes unseeing.

“David,” he tries, even softer this time, and Wash blinks once, twice, gaze refocusing on Doc’s very surprised face. He releases Doc’s hand slowly, lets out a shuddering breath, and leans back on his knees; Doc is quick to follow, eyes open and questioning. “Talk to me,” he urges. “Are we going too fast? Do we need to stop?”

Wash hides his face in his hand and lets out a bitter laugh. “No. No, it’s fine. Just…” He gestures to the back of his neck. “Should’ve told you. I don’t like having my neck touched. Can’t stand it.”

Doc nods and reaches for the hand on Wash’s face, pulling it away. “From Epsilon?” He knows the answer already, but Wash’s nod confirms it.

“Are you all right?” Wash asks, reaching for Doc’s wrist. Doc smiles and nods again.

“Just fine.” He sits up on his knees and leans in, pressing their foreheads together and staying there, enjoying the feeling of being close. Wash is startled by how intimate it feels, how quickly it seems to calm him further, and very nearly slumps forward in response. The lack of pressure to move is refreshing, and Doc looks perfectly content to stay this way, not doing much of anything as long as they’re close.

“I’m sorry,” he says after a few moments, feeling more than a little embarrassed. He’s not the most experienced man in the world, but he knows enough to realize that first times aren’t supposed to be interrupted by crippling bouts of anxiety and sensory overload. Doc shifts just a little, enough to press a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

“It’s okay. You’re okay. You’re wonderful,” he breathes. Wash pulls him closer, and Doc is more than pleased to let him, trailing kisses over his jaw to whisper in his ear. “I’ve got you, I promise.”

Any other time, Wash would be irritated; he’s not exactly a fan of being treated like some sort of fragile dish that could shatter and chip with just one shove. Still, the words are soothing for the moment, and he finds himself relaxing even more. Doc works himself ever closer until he’s seated neatly in Wash’s lap, straddling his thighs and holding tight to his shoulders while he purrs soft words in his ear. “Let’s just…slow it down a bit, yeah?” he suggests.

Wash thinks for a moment before nodding. “I think I’d like that.” He pulls Doc’s hips down, grinds against him slowly, draws a soft keening whine from his throat. “Think I’d like to watch you,” he continues. “Want to watch you come apart for me.”

 _Oh_. Doc shudders against him and has to keep himself from rocking his hips again, already unbearably hard in the confines of his pants. Wash suppresses a grin and nibbles a trail of kisses across Doc’s neck and shoulder, pushing him back until he’s flat on his back again, and Doc wastes no time working his pants down off his hips just enough to set his cock free.

He hesitates for just a moment, like he’s waiting for Wash’s approval. Wash smirks at him and pulls his pants completely off, tossing them in the growing pile on the floor, and drags kisses from side of Doc’s knee up his thigh, settling at his hips.

“You look good from this angle,” he says quietly, and Doc can’t help laughing at that. It’s an infectious laugh, open and genuine, if a little nervous, and even Wash chuckles with him a bit. He grips Doc by the thighs and kisses the spot below his navel, chin brushing the sensitive head of his cock, and Doc gasps, taking himself in hand at last and stroking slowly.

“Y-You can be rough with me,” he chokes out. “Kind of like it when you use your teeth.” Admitting it makes his blush intensify, and by now it’s spread to his neck, leaving his skin a deep copper. Wash cocks an eyebrow and puts this information to the test, letting his teeth graze the skin at Doc’s right hip before sucking, hard, at the spot; Doc whimpers, and Wash can’t hide his grin.

“That’s good to know.” He drags his nails across the outsides of Doc’s thighs and kisses his way up his chest, slowly, leaving bites and nips in his wake. Doc arches against him, still gripping his cock in his hand, moving just enough to take the edge off his arousal pooling in his gut; he can’t help the shuddering moan that tears out of him when Wash’s mouth attaches itself to his jaw and sucks there, roughly, open-mouthed kisses making their way sloppily to his chin and back.

“That’s right,” he growls. Christ, his voice is low and rough, makes Doc want to melt. He brushes his thumb against the head of his cock, smearing the bead of liquid gathering there, and Wash pulls away for a moment to watch him. His eyes narrow, gaze predatory and hungry, and Doc repeats the motion, teasing the sensitive crown and shuddering, though he does so half-heartedly, suddenly self-conscious. Wash looks up, meets his shy gaze with his own wanting one.

“Don’t stop,” he encourages, moving closer. “You look good.” He nips at Doc’s lips and drags scratches across his skin, down his chest to his hips, slips past the hand on his cock to rub at the spot just behind his balls.

“Nngh!” The sound Doc makes is like a strangled moan, and he throws his head back. Wash can’t help the possessive growl that rumbles in his chest as he mouths at the medic’s collarbone. He wants to devour the other man completely, wants to make him smile and laugh with joy while he makes him come apart, and it’s hard to keep his hands off him when he looks so open and raw like this.

The heat inside Doc is unbearable now, and his thighs begin to quiver. He reaches up to grip tightly at Wash’s shoulder. Wash knows the feeling, like he’ll completely thrash about if he doesn’t have something solid to hold onto when he comes; he presses his thumb into Doc’s perineum, only slightly harder, rubbing in little circles, but the reaction he gets is more than favorable.

“God, yes, just like that baby, feels good, feels so good,” Doc whimpers, his voice fraying and cracking more with each word. Wash is a little surprised at the babble – never thought he was the type of man to go by the term ‘baby’, anyway – but it sounds so damn good when it rips itself from Doc’s trembling lips that he can’t be bothered.

He nips at the other man’s chin, not too hard, but enough to leave a sting, and just like that Doc comes with a sharp cry, which quickly dissolves into breathy, uncontrollable giggles as he rides through it. He looks almost angelic, the euphoria on his face accented by the crinkling at the corners of his eyes from his laughter, and Wash can’t help smiling a little himself at the sight.

They rock together as Doc comes down from his high, still a little shaky but looking totally fucked-out and very pleased. He’s a mess, too, his hair disheveled and ropes of come splattered on his chest, but the unending stream of giggles means he can’t be too bothered about it. He kisses Wash once, twice, lips smearing lazy and sloppy kisses across his nose and freckle-dusted cheeks.

“I love you,” he mumbles between laughs. “I love you I love you I love you.”

Wash turns a darker shade of pink that has nothing to do with the erection straining to get out of his pants, and he opens his mouth to speak, only to find that no words will come, caught behind the lump in his throat. Doc bumps their noses.

“’Sokay,” he says, giggles subsiding at last. “Just wanted to tell you.” He spares a glance down. “You want me to help you take care of that?”

That gets a chuckle out of Wash, who shakes his head as he lowers his pants to his thighs. “Not gonna last,” he admits. God, his own voice is cracking now too, but it’s hard to control himself when the sight of Doc coming is still fresh in his mind. He takes himself in hand, stroking quickly and efficiently, thumb swiping over the liquid leaking from the throbbing head of his cock. He can feel Doc’s eyes watching him, but he doesn’t push him away when the other man sits up and wraps his arms carefully around his shoulders.

“That’s right,” Doc purrs, teeth brushing the shell of Wash’s ear. Wash gasps, hips jerking unevenly as head pools all too quickly inside him. “I’ve got you now. Bet you’ll look so good when you come.”

He’s helpless to resist when Doc puts it like that, the sweetest request mixed up in a hazy, post-orgasm tone. He lowers his forehead to Doc’s shoulders and lets out a shuddering moan. Doc kisses him along his hairline.

“Come for me, David,” he whispers, and Wash obeys, spilling out over his own hand with a broken gasp.  Doc coos softly into his ear between kisses to his temple, working him down in his own gentle way, and soon enough Wash collapses bonelessly against him. They fall back into the bed, a sticky mess between them.

It’s pretty disgusting, if they’re honest with themselves, and Doc is the first to voice his displeasure. “We should probably get cleaned up,” he says after a moment of silence.

“Mm.” Wash mumbles something incoherent, but he makes no effort to move. Doc grins to himself.

“Feeling good?”

“Mmhmm.” Wash lifts his head, grey eyes hooded and hazy with bliss, and Doc laughs, pushing a few stray bangs from his face. Wash bats his hand away lazily and lowers his head again with a contented sigh.

They won’t move for a long time. But Doc can’t find it in himself to care.


End file.
